


Not Your Normal Vampire

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve been around for 700 years as a vampire. But you’re not a normal vampire. Then you meet Sam Winchester and everything changes.





	Not Your Normal Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, for this fic, I decided to combine The Vampire Diaries vampires with Supernatural. I got this idea and felt like it would be awesome if the reader was a vampire like the vampires in The Vampire Diaries.

You’ve carried a secret all your life, never telling anyone. You knew what would happen if Sam and Dean ever found out about your secret. It would mean they would have to kill you. You met Sam and Dean on a hunt when you hunted alone. You could handle hunting alone but Sam and Dean thought you shouldn’t. You decided that you would spare their feelings and hunt with them for a while before leaving them to hunt on your own. You couldn’t be friends with hunters because then you would let your guard down and things would get nasty if they ever found out.

You started hunting with them and right when you were about to make your escape, Sam talked you out of it. You were a very emotional person when you were human and now all of that has been heightened ever since you died.

The big secret you’ve been harboring for the last 700 years is that you were a vampire. But you weren’t an ordinary vampire. 700 years ago, you were sick and dying of the plague. You were hunting in the world since monsters were big in America back then. A witch found you and told you that she could help you. That she could make you stronger and faster than a lot of people.

At first, you didn’t believe her since you hated witches growing up. You were born into the life and grew to hate any kind of supernatural creature. She said that she had a mission for you to complete and that was to rid the world of monsters. She forced fed you her blood and did a spell that killed you. Upon waking, you were alone and with these new abilities that you never thought you would have.

You were a lot stronger, faster, you healed instantly, you didn’t age, and you couldn’t be killed. The only way to kill you was either decapitation, your heart being ripped from your chest or a wooden stake to the heart. You tried finding that witch but it was like she was gone. The worst thing about your transformation was the thirst for blood. After a while, you got it under control and learned to feed without killing anyone. You’ve learned to live in society and not get caught.

That witch was right, you could hunt without the worry of being killed by some monster. Plus, the other vampires that you hunted were no match for you and the longer that time went on, the stronger you became. No monster could hurt you and you killed every monster you hunted. You were invincible and getting closer to hunters would ruin what that witch had planned for you.

You didn’t know why she chose you above all others but she did and there is nothing you could have done to change it. Now, you learned to embrace who you were but you couldn’t do that with two very skilled hunters breathing down your neck.

Looking back, you didn’t know why you let Sam talk you out of leaving. Maybe you realized you had feelings for him, no matter how small they were at the time. Being 700 years old puts a damper on your love life. You’ve seen more people die than anyone else. You’ve lost more loved ones than you can count. You knew that if you stayed, you would watch Sam Winchester die one day and you didn’t know if you were okay with that. You were the only vampire of your kind but you had the ability to make new ones. However, you never did that because you didn’t want to put this burden on anyone else.

But, you stayed with Sam and Dean and have been hunting with them for a few years. Over the course of those few years, you and Sam have gotten close and you fell for him harder than you’ve ever fallen for someone. You’ve told him you loved him but with each passing day, it was getting harder to be yourself and to be the person Sam thought you were. You wanted to show him who you really were but you knew he would kill you and you didn’t want to break his heart like that.

“Y/N?” Sam called out just as you were feeding. You craved human blood but instead of getting it right from the source, you decided to use blood bags you stole from hospitals. You only took the ones that were close to expiring because then no one would miss them. You kept a bag of them hidden from either brother.

You looked up, hearing his footsteps from down the hall. You also had very sensitive hearing and could hear things from miles away. It was crazy, the things you could do. You quickly capped the blood bag you were holding and threw it in your bag before shoving it into the closet, right where your hiding space was.

A part of you thought it was stupid to keep your precious blood in the closet where Sam could see it but you made sure it would stay hidden from his eyes. You knew it wasn’t safe for the blood to be out in room temperature but you would have to move it to the secret chilled cooler you had hidden in the Bunker. You had just gotten new blood bags and put them in the closet before you could move them to the cooler.

You licked the blood away from your lips and tried as best as you could to clean your teeth so they didn’t stain. Just as you closed the closet door, Sam’s bedroom door opened and he walked in with a smile.

“There you are.”

“Here I am.” You chuckled.

“You got something on your teeth,” Sam said, walking closer to you. “Are you bleeding?”

“Yeah, I bit the inside of my mouth. Don’t worry about me. What’s up?” You smiled at him after licking the blood away from your teeth.

“Dean said he found a case. He wants to get a move on a soon as possible.”

“Sure, let me pack my bag and I’ll meet you by the car.” You nodded.

“Great.” He smiled, pulling you closer to him and pressing his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss, kissing him back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned in the kiss but refrained from jumping on you. He pulled away and pecked your lips once more before getting out of your grasp. He smiled at you before leaving the room. You sighed and bit your lip.

This was getting harder and harder to mask your secret. You’ve been doing it for 700 years but being around Sam makes you give up everything you fought for. You took out your bag of blood and while Sam and Dean were busy, used your vampire speed to rush to the dungeon where you placed the blood bags in the cooler you had. It kept them preserved for a while. Rushing back to Sam’s room, you quickly packed your bag and met Sam and Dean at the car. You put your bag in the trunk and when you got in, Dean left the garage, driving down the road.

“So, what are we hunting?” You asked Dean and he turned down the music.

“A Vetala. Our dad hunted one once and they usually hunt in a pack. They’ve been kidnapping people all over town and when one woman decides to report her missing father, that is when we found out about it.”

“Yeah, Vetala’s are nasty creatures.” You said without thinking.

“You’ve hunted them before?” Sam asked with a confused look. You’ve actually hunted them back in the 1800s but they didn’t need to know that.

“Uh, no, but I’ve met some people who have. I’m just going based off what they told me.” You chuckled and that seemed to satisfy them.

“Oh, well, sit back and relax because the ride is going to take a while,” Dean said before turning up the music.

* * *

You didn’t sleep on the ride there but felt tired when you arrived at the motel.

“I’ll get us a room.” You said and got out of the car, walking to the main office. When you walked in, a woman greeted you cheerfully.

“How many?” She asked, getting down to business.

“Do you have two rooms available that are right next to each other?” You asked sweetly, hoping that she did. You wanted a room for yourself to give yourself a break from the brothers. Living with men all the time was tiring.

“I’m afraid we don’t.” She said but you could tell she was lying. 700 years on this earth and you knew when people were lying. You made eye contact with her and began to speak.

“I think you’re mistaken. I’m sure if you check again, you’ll be able to find one.” You compelled her to give you a room. It was another one of your vampire perks. You got anything you wanted just by melting your mind with theirs, making them do whatever it is you wanted. When you first found out about this ability, you went crazy and lived like royalty. But then, after a while, you only used it when you needed to and this was one of those times. The woman smiled and looked down at her computer, typing a few things in.

“Well, would you look at that. It seems like we have two available.” She smiled and you gave her one back.

“That would be great. Thank you.” She left to get the keys and handed them over to you.

“Thanks, don’t worry about payment. This one’s on you.” You compelled her and she smiled.

“Have a great stay.” You nodded at her and left the main office, walking to the Winchesters.

“I got us two rooms. I kind of need a break from the two of you. No offense, babe.” You said to Sam and he laughed.

“None taken.” He grabbed one of the keys and you grabbed your bag from the car.

“How do you always manage to do that?” Dean asked you before you could enter your room.

“Do what?”

“You know how many times I’ve asked for a separate room from my brother but they didn’t give me one? What is your secret?”

“When you grow some boobs and a vagina, come talk to me.” You smirked and left for your room. Sam laughed at his brother but they walked into their room. When you closed the door to your room, you reached into your bag for a blood bag but frowned when you didn’t find one.

“No, don’t tell me…” You cursed, taking everything out of your duffel but not finding one. You remember putting the rest of your blood bags in your cooler but you forgot to pack some. You needed blood, you  _craved_  blood but you always found a way to keep your hunger under control. You could drink from one, spreading out your rations throughout the whole day. The longest you went without blood was 2 weeks and that was because someone caught you and tried to bleed you dry to make you weak. Unfortunately, when you got free, you killed an entire village because you were that hungry.

You could only go a few days without blood before you absolutely craved it but since you didn’t bring your blood bags, you would have to feed on humans until you got back to the Bunker. You would go to the hospital but you didn’t want to risk it.

“Y/N?” A knock came from your door. You looked at the door and judging on how the person was breathing, you knew it was Sam. You walked over to the door and opened it, letting him inside.

“What’s up?” You asked but he looked around your room.

“Whoa, it looks like a tornado went through here. You’ve only been here for 10 minutes. What happened?” He asked, noticing the mess you made.

“I forgot something in the Bunker. I was just looking for it.” You smiled, trying to make it seem like not a big deal.

“What did you forget? Is it something that I could help out with?”

“My bubble bath stuff. I wanted to take a bath and the sweet smelling one I love is back home. I’m going to get some at the store so I can relax.”

“Oh, okay. Want me to come with?”

“No, stay here and relax. I’ll only be gone 10 minutes.” You smiled up at him and pecked his lips, trying to assure him you would be okay.

“Alright. Be safe, okay? Vetala’s running around and all.”

“Of course.” You smiled, grabbing your wallet to leave your room.

“Wait, won’t you need Dean’s car?”

“The store is only a few blocks down the road. I’ll be fine. Plus, you know how he hates anyone else driving his car.”

“But…”

“Sam, I’ll be fine. Just relax and I’ll be back before you know it.” You pecked his cheek and left your room, walking away from the motel. You looked back and saw Sam go into his own room. When you knew it was safe, you used your vampire speed and sped to the store. When you got there, you entered, going to the bath section. You got what you needed because if you didn’t arrive with bath stuff, you would get questions you didn’t want to answer.

As you were checking out, you saw a man leave the store, whistling as he left. You thanked the cashier and followed the man who went around the back to smoke. You saw him take out his cigarette but just as he was about to light it, he spotted you.

“Can I help you?” He asked and you walked to him.

“Yes, you can stand still and don’t scream. This won’t hurt a bit.” You compelled him and he did as he was told. Your fangs came out and veins appeared under your eyes as the whites in your eyes turned red. You pulled the man to you and bit his neck, letting your fangs sink into his skin.

Immediately, his blood filled your mouth and you drank from him. You knew when to stop and you would stop. However, sometimes, the feel of warm blood on your tongue made you want to keep drinking but you didn’t need hunters on your ass.

“Y/N?” Your eyes opened and saw Sam and Dean standing by the corner of the building, staring at you with wide eyes. You pulled away from the man, his blood dripping down your mouth. You looked at the man who you bit from and stared into his eyes.

“Forget this ever happened. Go fix this up inside. You were bitten by your girlfriend and things got a little out of control.” You compelled the man and he turned around, not even looking at Sam and Dean on his way inside.

“Sam, Dean, I can explain…” You wiped the blood from your mouth but Dean immediately took out his gun. He shot at you but you used your vampire speed and sped behind them. They looked around confused before they noticed you behind them. Dean pointed the gun at you but Sam stopped him.

“What is all this?” He asked with tears in his eyes.

“Sam, please, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell both of you so bad but I couldn’t. I didn’t need hunters on my ass and I knew that you would kill me.”

“Yeah, because you’re a fucking vampire!” Dean yelled at you.

“I don’t hurt people. You saw what I did to that man. I let him go and he is going to be alright. I’ve been doing this for a while. I know what I’m doing.” You said but that didn’t put them at ease.

“You’ve been lying to us the entire time? I told you I loved you!” Sam yelled at you. You got tears and let a few of them fall.

“I know Sam and I’ve been lying to you about this but not about my feelings for you. I love you and what we have is real.” You begged him.

“What we had.” He corrected you.

“What? Sam, no, please just let me explain everything. I promise I’m not a normal vampire.”

“I want you out of my life for good. We don’t have our machetes with us so I will give you to the count of three before we both end up shooting you to the point where you’re weak and then I will kill you.” Sam threatened you. You knew those bullets wouldn’t do anything to you but the threat is real.

“Sam, please.” You let more tears fall and he let some fall as well.

“One,” He started counting.

“Please let me explain. I don’t kill people!” You begged but he wouldn’t let up.

“Two.” His eyes narrowed into slits. You knew he was hurt. His heart was broken because of you.

“Dean, please. You know I don’t hurt people.” You begged the other brother but he just gave you a hardened look.

“Three.” Both of them raised their guns but you used your vampire speed and sped out of there. You only made it to the woods before you let your tears fall. You were so caught up in that man’s blood that you didn’t hear the rumble of the Impala. This was all your fault and now you couldn’t be with Sam anymore. This kind of pain hurt worse than the plague you were struck within England. This hurt worse than the time you were bleeding out. This hurt worse than the time someone shoved a stake through your heart but barely grazed your heart.

You’ve lost a lot of boyfriends over the years but this one hurt the worst of all because this was Sam Winchester and you loved him with all your heart. But now he was gone and it was all your fault.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, you watched Sam and Dean live their life without you in it. You made sure to always stay hidden in the shadows in case they needed you. Just because they kicked you out of their life doesn’t mean you kicked them out of yours. You had to protect them because then everything would be for nothing.

With each hunt they went on, you made sure to be there with them even though they didn’t know it. You had to make sure they were safe because if they died, it would be on your hands. Just like now, you were watching Sam and Dean try and fight some demons that have been killing people. Once they figured out where the demons were staying, they made their move. They were held up in a fancy house in a quiet neighborhood. You didn’t get involved but stayed on the outside, watching and waiting until they needed your help.

You were in a tree by the house, hanging on the branches, listening with your vampire hearing. Demons were being killed and the Winchesters were being thrown around but unless something drastic happened, you wouldn’t make yourself known. You wanted so badly to go inside and help them but they made it perfectly clear when they kicked you out of their life.

You swung your leg off the side of the branch, leaning back against the base of the tree when you heard Dean yell for his brother. It sounded like a real cry for help and you jumped off the tree, rushing to the front of the house. You opened the door but couldn’t go inside. It was like an invisible wall was put up and you knew the owner of the house was human and alive. You had to be invited inside by them and knew that one of the demons was in their body.

“Dean! Sam!” You yelled, not caring if they knew you were here for not. Suddenly, you saw Sam being thrown across the hallway, landing on the wall. You gasped but fought against the invisible barrier. Sam looked up and saw you but a demon grabbed his attention before he would make a comment to you.

Dean ran for his brother but was held back by another demon. You watched in horror as a demon raised some kind of blade and stuck it in Sam’s side. Sam yelled out in pain and you did as well, making everyone look at you. The demons instantly disappeared and when they did, Dean ran to his brother who coughed up blood.

“Damn it!!” You yelled, banging against the invisible wall.

“Sam, please stay with me! You’re going to be okay.” Dean said to his brother but Sam coughed up more blood.

“Dean, you have to bring him outside.” You said and he glared at you.

“No, why would I listen to you?” He yelled at you.

“I can heal him. Please, it’ll be too late if you bring him to a hospital. He’ll be dead. Just let me heal him. Please.” You begged with your eyes, tears running down your face. He looked conflicted as he looked between his dying brother and you. He grunted in displeasure and dragged his bleeding brother outside on the porch. Instantly, you bit your wrist, making your blood ooze out.

“Move.” You pushed Dean to the side and lifted his head up, placing your wrist at his mouth.

“No!” Dean yelled but you pushed him away, forcing Sam to drink your blood. When Sam got enough, you took your wrist away just as your wound healed instantly.

“What did you just do?” Dean yelled at you.

“I fixed him.” You glared, lifting up Sam’s shirt to show the wound healing.

“What is this?” Dean asked. You sighed and got up, taking a few steps away from the brothers. Sam groaned and he sat up, feeling perfectly fine.

“Why did you feed me your blood? I don’t want to be a vampire!” Sam yelled at you.

“I already told you, I’m not your normal vampire. My blood heals people. In order to be like me, you have to die with my blood in your system. But you’re not dead so you’re not a vampire. The blood will pass within 24 hours.” You crossed your arms.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked, conflicted with his feelings.

“I was outside and I heard you shout.” You stated.

“No, why are you  _here_?”

“I’ve been following you and Sam for weeks. I had to know you were okay, that you were safe. Just because you kicked me out of your lives, doesn’t mean you’re out of mine. I’m sorry you found out about me the way you did but I don’t hurt people.”

“You were chomping on some guy’s neck and you expect us to believe you?” Dean said angrily.

“I wouldn’t have killed him. I feed on people but then I heal them and compel them to forget. I only take a little and most of the time, I take almost expired blood bags from the hospital.”

“Yeah, we found your stash, by the way,” Sam said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry you found out that way but you have to believe me that the feelings I had for you were real. All of it was real. I would never have hurt you. I’m a hunter even though I’m a vampire. The witch who made me saw it that way.”

“When did you become a vampire?” Sam asked, curious instead of mad.

“Back when the bubonic plague was roaming around England. I was dying of it and a witch saved me. I’ve killed more monsters in my 700 years than people. I promise you that.”

“You’re 700 years old?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Yeah, I am. I was born in 1318, died in 1348. How do you think I’ve survived this long? I don’t kill people so hunters don’t kill me.” You sighed.

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Sam asked.

“Would you have believed me? You would have tried to kill me instantly, if not you then Dean.”

“I have to say, it’s been awfully lonely without you,” Sam said with a slight smile. He and Dean stood up.

“And you?” You looked at Dean.

“Yeah, it’s been too quiet.” He admitted.

“Can I please come back home? I’ll answer any questions you have. I miss you guys.” Sam and Dean looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations you never understood.

“Yeah, I guess you can,” Sam said and you grinned, running into his arms and hugging him.

“I promise to be completely truthful with you.” You said into his chest. You pulled away from him and gave Dean a hug.

“700 years is a long time to be alive,” Dean said once you let go of him.

“You have no idea.” You chuckled, glad that you got your boys back. You didn’t know where you and Sam stood right now but you knew you two would be okay.


End file.
